After All This Time REWRITE
by LuvPurple99
Summary: A Re-Write of my original story 'After All This Time'. Be sure to read the Author's Note in the first chapter. Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: 11 Years Ago

**A/N: **This is a re-write of my original story, _After All This Time_. A few of the chapters, such as this first one, will go unchanged, but I will be adding some detail to others to give you a little more insight on why some of the characters did what they did in preparation for a crossover fanfic I will be co-writing soon with Stormchaser90 (be sure to read his story _Kim Possible: So The Vengeance_, it's amazing!). So if you're new to this fanfic, enjoy the story, but if you've read it before, then enjoy the 're-model'! I'll be posting a few chapters at a time, as most of the content will go unchanged, but a bunch will be added. And I might go back and change things here and there as I continue to re-write the other chapters, but I'll let you know that when I get to it in one of the Author's Notes of future chapters. So feel free to R/R!

SUMMARY: Krista Ruthie Moore has spent her whole life doing what she loves: helping people. It always makes her feel good. But why, after one night, does she feel strange? And what do Drakken and Shego have to do with it? Set after Graduation. K/R.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**After All This Time**

**Chapter 1: 11 Years Ago…**

**2 A.M., December 18**

Rain poured down on the empty Wyoming street. It was the middle of the night, yet one lone car drove carefully through the downpour, a specific destination in mind. Two blocks later, the car pulled over to the curb, the lights turned off, and two figures emerged from the front seat, wearing nothing but black. One of them opened the back door, and carefully removed a basket with blankets covering the bottom. The other removed a small bundle.

The two carefully walked up to the door of 'The Cheyenne Home for Children' and placed the basket on the floor, under the awning and out of the rain. The little bundle was gently placed on top of the blankets. The couple stayed a moment longer, then rang the bell and ran off. The car was quickly started, and the two disappeared around the corner.

Not five seconds later, the front door opened. A lady in her mid-thirties looked around outside, then looked down at the basket on her doorstep. Though she had seen babies left in the night many times before, this time seemed different. Attached to the top of the basket was a note and a birth certificate.

_Her name is Krista Ruthie. Please place her with a good, loving family, and let her know we love her so much, but we had to let her go. _

The birth certificate was strange thought. The name was filled out, other than the last name, along with the date of birth, but the mother and father spots were empty. The lady, Mrs. Wilson, looked at the bottom of the note. There was something else written.

_Please have the couple who adopts her fill out their names on the certificate._

Mrs. Wilson put the two pieces of paper in her pocket and picked the baby up from the basket. She was asleep, but she was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. Mrs. Wilson took the basket and the baby inside, absolutely sure that this was one child they wouldn't have a problem getting adopted.

**A/N: **Review! Thanks!

-LP99


	2. Chapter 2: All Grown Up Now

**A/N: **I'll put a note at the beginning of each chapter if there is some changed and/or added detail in the chapter so those of you who have read this before can look for it. This chapter does have some added details, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 2: All Grown Up Now**

**Cheyenne, Wyoming, December 11 **

"Happy Birthday!"

Krista blew out the eleven candles on her pink and purple birthday cake. Her parents clapped and gave her a hug.

"What did you wish for?" her mother asked. Krista gave her a sly smile.

"If I tell you, my wish won't come true!" she scolded her mother playfully. A flash went off and the buzz of a picture developing caught Krista's attention. Her father smiled at the picture and handed it to his daughter.

"You look so beautiful!" he exclaimed. Krista smiled and looked at the picture. Her emerald green eyes shone bright, and her glossy blonde hair seemed to glow in the background. Everything was perfect.

But why did she feel like she didn't belong here?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 11 **

Kim Possible awoke to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She smiled and stretched. She put on a robe and some slippers and headed down the stairs. Her husband turned around as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning, KP," Ron Stoppable greeted her. Kim smiled. After all these years, he still called her by her nickname from high school. Eleven years ago, they had graduated from Middleton High School together, after saving the world from the Lorwordian Aliens. Now they were both twenty-eight, were married, and were still doing what they loved: helping people and saving the world. After being friends since Pre-K, they had finally realized they loved each other during Junior year as they were saving the world from an army of robots. They had gone back to the Prom as boyfriend and girlfriend, and had been in love ever since.

"Morning, Ron," Kim greeted him back. "Sleep well last night?"

"Yep, how bout you?"

"Same."

They were quiet for a few moments. Ron placed the stack of pancakes on the table and they sat down across from each other. Ron noticed Kim wasn't eating much, which wasn't like her. She usually loved his pancakes.

"Something wrong, Kim?" he asked his wife.

"Ron, do you remember what day it is?" she asked. Ron nodded and smiled sadly.

"December 11." There were a few long beats of silence.

"I can't believe it's been eleven years," Kim said quietly.

"Me either. I don't go a day without thinking about it," Ron said. Kim looked up at him with sad eyes.

"Do you miss her?" she asked him. Ron stared deep into her emerald green eyes.

"Of course I do. It would be hard not to," he replied. Kim was quiet for a very long time before she spoke again.

"I miss our baby girl, too."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cheyenne, Wyoming, December 11**

Krista opened the door to her bedroom. Her walls were painted white, but her absolute favorite color was pink. The bedspread on her queen-size bed was a dark pink color, the butterfly stick-ups on the wall were the same shade of pink, and even her laptop was a light pink color. Krista went and sat on the edge of her bed, surveying her large room. Above her bed were pictures of her and her friends and family neatly pinned to a bulletin board. There was one in particular that stood out above the rest, the one that she looked at almost every day.

In the center of the board a little off to the left edge, was a picture of her and her parents when she was a newborn. She was carefully smushed in the middle of the two, her mom on the right and her dad on the left. Her mother smiled happily, her deep brown eyes gleaming with joy. Her father smiled just the same, his own blue eyes filled with pride for their new baby girl.

Krista smiled at the picture. It was one of her favorite family photos. Her mother liked to tell her that on the day she was born, the nurses said she was the most beautiful baby they had ever seen. Her father said he took the whole week off of work just to be with her and her mother, which was hard for him. Her father was the CEO of a major corporation, and he said that that week, they were just about to launch a new business overseas. Every time they told her that, it made her feel special and loved.

What was strange, though, was that there were no pictures of her mother when she was pregnant with her. Her mother always claimed it was because she hated being photographed – especially when she looked fat – but that seemed a little far-fetched to Krista. In every picture her mother was in, she didn't look nervous or uncomfortable – the way someone who really hated being photographed would probably look. She always looked poised, graceful, and confident.

There was a knock on her door, and her parents entered her room with a small rectangular box wrapped in shiny pink paper and neatly tied with a purple ribbon.

"I thought we already did presents," Krista said. Her father smiled and handed her the box without saying anything. Krista tore off the ribbon and the paper and opened the box. She took out the three pieces of paper and held them in her hands.

"Three tickets to CEO's breakfast in Denver, Colorado?" she read.

"That's right. I am receiving an award in a few weeks, and they said I could bring my family. Of course, I wouldn't pass up a chance to show off my beautiful daughter," her father replied. Krista tried to smile, and pretend that she loved the present.

"Wow. Thanks," she said, trying but failing to hide the disappointment in her voice. Her mother looked at her father and he nodded.

"Of course, while we're there…" Her mother handed her another piece of paper. Krista squealed when she read the text.

"A ticket to the photography museum! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Krista absolutely _loved_ photography, and the museum in Colorado was supposed to be the best in the world.

"The breakfast is going to be held in a conference room in the museum, so we figured you would want to entertain yourself while you're there," her father explained. Krista beamed.

"Thank you so much!" She gave her parents the tightest hug ever.

"I have to go call Chelsea!" Krista exclaimed. Her parents left her room, happy that their daughter was having the best birthday they could give her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside Middleton, Colorado, December 11**

Somewhere on the outskirts of Middleton, Colorado, lay a small, simple, one-story house. But, as everyone knows, looks can be deceiving. Beneath the wrap-around porch, the state-of-the-art kitchen, and the brand-new furniture, was a large, dark room, down underground. Inside, were two people that haven't been seen for a long time.

"Remind me again why we're going back to villainy?" Shego asked her boss, Dr. Drakken.

"You know very well why, Shego. Even though we helped 'save the world', those people never treated us the way we should have been treated. They always were afraid that we would do something bad, took away privileges that should have been ours! Well, now we will give them something to fear," Drakken explained. Shego couldn't argue with Drakken there. Ever since they got their pardon, the people that hired them had been wary of their actions. Sometimes they wouldn't even let Drakken use some of their equipment that he was entitled to use because they were afraid he would blow up the world or something. And, truth be told, she kind of missed the villainy life. Being good was just so… _boring_. Being evil was much more interesting.

That is, _if_ her boss had a good plan in mind.

"So what have you got in mind?" Shego asked.

"I haven't quite figured that out yet. But I do know it will involve stealing!" Drakken said excitedly. Shego rolled her eyes. Well, _duh_. Stealing was an integral part of the job. You can't take over the world unless you steal _something_ in the process.

"Well, when you figure it out, let me know," Shego said. She left her boss to his planning and went up to her room. In truth, he wasn't _just_ her boss. Three years ago, he had finally gotten the guts to propose to her, and they had been married six months later. Granted, being married to Drakken could be a headache at times, but it was all worth it in the end. Their three year anniversary was coming up in a few weeks, and she hoped he had something big planned. Even though she was a villain, she still liked some romantic stuff every now and then, though she would never admit it.

And for his sake, it _better_ be good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cheyenne, Wyoming, December 12**

"Okay ladies! I want to see the combo we've been working on. Illusion, double piqué turn, then finish with a double stag, across the floor!" Krista was at her dance class after school the next day. She got in line behind some of her classmates, and her friends lined up behind her.

"So you get to go to the photography museum? That's awesome!" Chelsea Williams, one of Krista's best friends, exclaimed.

"I know! I'm so excited! Maybe I'll get to meet one of the photographers! Dad said that there was supposed to be some sort of luncheon for a new art exhibit that day, too," Krista said.

"You are _so_ lucky!" Chelsea replied.

"Okay, Krista, you're up!" Miss Gina, Krista's dance teacher, said. Krista took her prep and performed a chainé turn on relevé, or on her tip-toes. From there, she did a chainé turn in plié, legs bent in a straddle. Straight out of her turn, she jumped, one leg at a ninety-degree level perpendicular with her body. Quickly, gracefully, and fluidly, she switched her balance and turned, her leg moving from ninety-degrees to a sort of split, her hands sweeping the ground to help her keep her balance. She righted herself, took another prep, and performed the double piqué turn, her left leg rising from the ground as she turned to touch her knee and make a triangle shape. Quickly out of her turn, she chasséd twice, a galloping motion. Two steps later, she jumped into the air, her front and back legs swinging gracefully into an attitude, bent and pointed, her arms in a 'V' up in the air. When she landed, everyone ohh-ed and ahh-ed. Krista was considered to be the best in the class. Her mother began teaching her when she was very young. Her mother had been a dancer for fifteen years, from when she was three up until she was eighteen. Krista had gotten a head-start on her training, but didn't really like to brag about it. She smiled modestly.

"Very good, Krista! That was gorgeous!" Miss Gina praised her.

"Thanks," Krista replied. She got back in line with her friends.

"I will never be able to figure out how you do that," Chelsea said in wonder.

"I don't know. I just lose myself in the movements and it just sorta happens," Krista said, trying not to sound braggy. Chelsea shook her head at her friend's modesty.

"Hey, wanna grab something to eat after dance?" she asked.

"Sure!" Krista said.

"Bueno Nacho?" Chelsea offered.

"Duh!" Bueno Nacho was one of Krista's favorite restaurants. Her parents hated her eating there, but hey, she deserved a treat every now and then, right?

"Okay, girls, go ahead and cool down, and we'll be done for the day," Miss Gina called. Krista and Chelsea took a seat on the floor and began to stretch. They began to talk about the photography museum again.

After practice, the girls headed to Bueno Nacho, considering it a perfect end to a perfect day.

**A/N:** Remember to review! Thanks!

-LP99


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Remember?

**A/N: **Nothing changed in this chapter. But by all means, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 3: Do You Remember…?**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 12**

"Kim? KP! Where are you?" Ron wandered through the house, looking for his wife. He had just gotten home from working at his restaurant. It was a small, hometown diner, but it made him happy. After all, his wife considered him the best cook she's ever met, and she's met a lot of cooks from around the world.

Ron ascended the stairs and made his way toward his and Kim's room. There he found his wife, sitting on the edge of the bed, flipping through an old scrapbook. Ron took a seat next to Kim.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

In answer, Kim asked him a question. "Do you remember this day?" Ron looked at the picture she was pointing to. It was a picture of him and Kim, in front of Kim's parents' house. Ron stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her in a hug. Kim hugged his arms in return. The sets of green and brown eyes beamed happily at the camera, faces flushed with excitement. Ron felt a warm feeling well up inside him at the memory…

_**Flashback**_

_**Middleton, Colorado, 11 years and 9 months ago**_

_Ron sat on the front porch of Kim's house, nervously bouncing his leg. Yes, they were young. Only almost 19, but they loved each other to death. They were soul mates, vowing to be together forever. No one could deny how much they cared about each other. _

_The door opened behind him, and he stood up and faced his girlfriend, anxious with anticipation. Her face was flushed, but she was smiling. _

"_Well?" Ron asked nervously. Kim stepped closer to him. _

"_You, Mr. Stoppable, are going to be a father," Kim whispered. Ron stood in shock for a split second before a trademark wide and goofy grin broke out on his face. He leapt forward and hugged his girlfriend close. _

"_You really mean…?" he asked. _

"_Yes. We're going to have a baby," Kim clarified. He hugged her even tighter. _

_He was going to be a father._

_**End Flashback**_

Ron snapped out of his haze.

"How could I forget? Your father threatened the black hole on me. I'd probably be floating around in space if it wasn't for you and your mom," he said teasingly. Kim playfully punched him on the arm.

"He would never do that! Yeah, they were a bit angry, but I think they were happy," Kim said. They stared longingly at the picture one more time.

"You proposed to me that night," Kim added quietly. "You took me to the pre-school playground where we first met and you proposed. That was the best day of my life."

"The best day of my life was when I met you," Ron told her. She smiled at him and ruffled his blonde hair. After a few more minutes of flipping, Kim closed the scrapbook. She stood up and held her arms out to her husband.

"Come on, Ron, you've got some work to do in the kitchen," she told him. Ron whined playfully.

"Again? It feels like I have to work every night!" he said. Kim laughed.

"Would you rather I cook?" she asked him. Ron shot up off the bed.

"To the kitchen!" he said, and ran down the stairs. Kim laughed at him and began to follow. But before she left the room, she turned around and stared at the scrapbook one last time.

"We love you," she whispered, and shut the door behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Cheyenne, Wyoming, December 19**

Krista shut her locker door and headed for the bus lane. Suddenly, she felt a pull on her backpack, which almost made her fall over.

"Chelsea!" Krista complained. Chelsea laughed.

"Oh, stop complaining! You sneak up on me all the time!" Krista giggled.

"Very true. Okay, I forgive you!" The two walked out to the bus lane and got on the bus. Krista had invited Chelsea over to her house for the night, since it was Friday.

Fifteen minutes later, the girls were in Krista's room, flipping through photography magazines.

"Oh, I hope they have this one at the museum! I would love to see it in person," Krista exclaimed, pointing to a close-up picture of a hummingbird on a rose.

"You are so lucky. I wish I could go," Chelsea sighed.

"Hey, if it's really as good as the website makes it out to be, I will definitely plan another trip and bring you with me," Krista replied, trying to cheer up her friend.

"And then, when we turn 18, we can go anywhere we want. We could move to Denver if we felt like it!" Chelsea said. Krista shook her head. Sometimes her friend could be a bit over-determined.

The girls put the magazines away and logged on to the internet. Krista checked her email, and was surprised when she got one from an address she didn't recognize. She clicked on it and began to read:

_Congratulations! You have won an exclusive interview with up-and-coming photographer Theodore Black at the Photography Expo! _

Krista was slightly confused. When did she enter a contest?

_Because your ticket was the 100__th__ ticket purchased, you have won this fabulous prize! To claim it, please send an email back to this address with your name, email, and birthday. Once again, Congratulations! _

Krista was slightly suspicious, but the email seemed believable. When she checked the address on the internet, it seemed legit.

"Krista, you have to do it!" Chelsea urged her.

"I don't know… It sounds weird," Krista said. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, honey, pizza's here," her father said. Krista waved him over to the computer.

"Hey, Dad, I got an email saying I won some sort of contest from having the 100th ticket purchased for the Photography Expo," Krista explained. Her father leaned over and examined the email.

"Well, they did ask for your email. And that is the address from the museum. I say go ahead," her father approved.

"Thanks Dad!" Krista said. Though she was still a little suspicious, Krista began typing.

_Krista Ruthie Moore_

_K(dot)R(dot)Moore(at)cheyennemail(dot)com_

_December 11_

Before she could stop herself, Krista clicked SEND.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside Middleton, Colorado, December 17**

"SHEGO! SHEGO! I NEED YOU!" Drakken yelled across the room. Shego stood up from the chair she was sitting in and made her way toward her husband/boss. All week he had been tight-lipped about what he was working on. Maybe now he was ready to share.

"What is it, Dr. D?" she asked.

"Happy Anniversary!" Drakken exclaimed. Shego squinted at what he was holding: a piece of paper with writing on it.

"This is what you got me for our anniversary? A piece of paper?" she asked.

"Read it." Shego sighed and took the paper from him. It was a letter explaining his next scheme. The further along she got, the more sense it made, and the happier she was that she had gone back to villainy.

This could be his greatest plan yet.

**A/N: **Review! Thanks!

-LP99


	4. Chapter 4: A Picture's Worth 1,000 Words

**A/N: **Again, nothing changed in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 4: A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words**

**Cheyenne, Wyoming, December 20**

"Krista? _Krista!_ Wake up!"

Krista reluctantly opened her eyes. Bright sunlight shone into her window. Chelsea was shaking her shoulders.

"What time is it?" Krista asked groggily.

"Almost eleven. I thought you'd never wake up," Chelsea replied. Krista raised her eyebrows in surprise. She's never slept this long. But it was probably because she and Chelsea had stayed up until three in the morning doing research on the photography museum, the Expo, and Theodore Black. They had come up with a bunch of questions for Krista to ask him during their exclusive interview.

"Krista! Chelsea! Come down for breakfast!" Krista's mother called. The two best friends descended the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. Krista's kitchen was decorated like a fifties diner. The table was metal rimmed, and the chairs had sparkly red cushions on them. There was a retro clock on the wall above the fifties-style state-of-the-art stove. Signs that said things like 'Soda Parlor' and 'Sock Hop' adorned the walls, along with vintage posters of ice cream floats. Krista's mother even wore a fifties-style apron when she was cooking.

A large stack of pancakes was set in front of them. The two girls quickly dug in, not having eaten since the pizza they had for dinner last night. Krista's mother began washing dishes in the sink.

"So Krista, we are leaving on Friday to go to Denver. The Expo and the breakfast are on Saturday morning," her mother explained.

"Okay," Krista agreed. She absolutely couldn't wait until the photography museum. And now it was even more exciting because she was going to be able to meet an up-and-coming photographer!

Breakfast was finished fifteen minutes later, and the two girls went back up to Krista's room to start packing. After all, she had less than a week until the adventure of a lifetime.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 20 **

Dr. Anne Possible was in her kitchen when the doorbell rang. She set down her coffee cup on the table and headed for the front door, where she got a very pleasant surprise.

"Hey, Mom!"

"Boys! I'm so glad you're home!" Mrs. Possible hugged her two twin sons, Jim and Tim. The two had been abroad in Japan. They were now twenty-three, and smarter than ever. They had entered as freshmen in high school at the age of twelve, graduated high school at fifteen, and graduated the Middleton Institute of Science and Technology, or MIST, at the age of nineteen. For the last three to four years, they had been back and forth between Middleton and Tokyo, Japan, where they were studying technology and science to a new level.

Jim and Tim hugged their mother back.

"Is Kim here yet?" Tim asked.

Mrs. Possible shook her head. "She and Ron are picking up a few things from the restaurant. Ron's going to make dinner tonight." The boys' faces visibly brightened. Ron was the best cook in the world, as far as they knew.

"I hope he's making that stuffed cheese steak he made last year," Jim said, his mouth watering at the thought.

Footsteps were heard down the hallway. Dr. James Timothy Possible appeared in the front hall, a big smile on his face. "Well, if it isn't my boys! How's Japan treating you?"

The twins gave their father a hug as well. "Great, Dad."

"Yeah, we just started research on a new teleportation device that can be used anywhere in the world," Jim added.

"That's my boys! Always making me proud!" Mr. Possible said. The group moved into the kitchen, but Mrs. Possible stayed behind for just a minute. A picture on the wall had caught her eye. It was a picture of Kim and Ron, on a day very clear in her memory. Ron hugged Kim from behind, and Kim hugged his arms in return. Both looked happy and excited.

_**Flashback**_

_Mrs. Possible sat across the table from her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. Her hands were folded on the table in front of her, and she looked sternly between the two teens – no – young adults. _

"_Are you sure?" she asked them. Kim and Ron both nodded, their own hands clasped together on the table. Mrs. Possible was quiet for a second. _

"_Well, as a parent, I can't say I'm not a little upset at what you two did," she began. Kim and Ron cast their eyes down, ashamed. _

"_But, I won't shut you out just because you made a mistake. And I am very happy for you." The two carefully glanced up and saw the smile slowly creeping across Kim's mother's face. _

"_I know you two love each other very much, and I knew this would happen eventually, but I do wish you would have waited just a few more years. But you two are old enough to make your own decisions," she finished. Kim waited a few seconds before speaking. _

"_So…?" she questioned. Her mother smiled at her. _

"_So congratulations." There was an audible sigh of relief from the couple. _

"_But," Mrs. Possible interjected. "Taking care of a baby is a lot of work. They need to be constantly fed, changed, held, and played with, no matter what hour of the day. But I have no doubt you two can do it. And we will be here to help you. Both your father and I, and your parents, too, Ron." Kim got up and hugged her mother. _

"_Thank you so much, Mom. You don't know how much that means to us," Kim said. But Mrs. Possible was only thinking one thought. _

'_I'm going to be a grandmother.' _

_**End Flashback**_

Mrs. Possible stared sadly at the photo.

"We miss you, baby girl," she whispered. A few moments later, she left to return to her family in the kitchen.

**A/N: **Review, review, review! Thanks!

-LP99


	5. Chapter 5: All I Want For Xmas Is You

**A/N: **There are a few changes and details added in this chapter, so be sure to look for them!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 5: All I Want For Christmas Is You**

**Cheyenne, Wyoming, December 24**

"Here, Krista, this one's for you." Chelsea handed Krista a small red bag with a Christmas tree on it. Krista ripped the tissue paper off and carefully took out the contents. It was a small stuffed animal that looked slightly like a panda crossed with a kangaroo.

"A Pandaroo? How did you find one of these?" Krista squealed. Chelsea smiled slyly.

"The internet can do wonderful things," she replied. Krista hugged the Cuddle Buddie tight.

"Thank you so much!" she told her best friend. Krista reached for a similar bag. "This one's for you."

Chelsea took the bag and opened it. Her eyes grew wide when she saw what was in it. "No. Way. Krista! This had to cost you a fortune!" Chelsea turned the digital camera over in her hands. It was top of the line, and probably cost hundreds of dollars.

Krista waved her hand dismissively. "It was no big. Dad got a huge promotion last month and he let me have a little extra cash." Chelsea hugged her best friend. She was always so modest.

"Now, come on! Mom bought a DVD of this old Christmas special, Snowman Hank. She said it was really good," Krista said. The two girls made their way into the living room, where they settled in to watch a Christmas classic.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 24**

The house shone with the bright lights strung up outside, and the stockings were hung up on the mantle. All that was left on the Possible Christmas Eve Checklist was to decorate the tree.

The Possible family, along with Ron, was gathered in the living room, each reminiscing with the memory each ornament brought. Ron held up one that was shaped like a globe.

"Hey, KP, do you remember this one?" he asked. Kim laughed and went to stand next to him.

"How could I not? That Christmas that you tried to foil Drakken's plot all by yourself as a gift to me? One of the best Christmases ever," she replied. She remembered how she had been so worried when she couldn't find Ron in any of the escape pods, the joy she felt when she had finally found him in the arctic with Drakken. Then there was the make-shift Christmas party afterwards in the leftover escape pod. Kim remembered the look on Ron's face when she kissed him under the mistletoe. A smile tugged at her lips at the thought, and they hung the ornament up on the tree together, on a branch near the top.

A few more ornaments were hung: a snowman in memory of the Snowman Hank special she and Ron used to watch together before it got replaced with Xtreme Xmas; a graduation cap for when they finally graduated after saving the world from the Lorwordian Aliens; a wedding bell to remind them of the day they got married, one of the happiest days of their lives. There was one box left. One that really wasn't supposed to be with the others at all. Kim went for it, and before her mother could stop her, opened it up. She took one look at the ornament, tears welling up in her eyes as she read the saying on it, and fled the room, leaving the box on the couch with the ornament hanging out.

'Baby's First Christmas.'

Kim's mother followed her, angry at herself for not taking care of that particular ornament earlier, and remembering the exact day she bought it.

_**Flashback**_

_Anne Possible looked through the rows of ornaments, intent on buying the one that would make this year special. Finally she found it: a small teddy bear holding a stocking that read 'Baby's First Christmas.' Grabbing the box from the shelf, she headed up to the cashier, and placed it on the counter. The cashier smiled when she saw which ornament her customer had bought. _

"_Someone in the family is having a baby, huh?" she asked as she scanned the object. _

"_My daughter," Mrs. Possible replied proudly. _

"_Well, congratulations." The cashier put the box in a small bag. Mrs. Possible left the store, excited that her family was about to get a little bit bigger. _

_**End Flashback**_

Mrs. Possible found her daughter in her old room, in a memory of her own…

_**Flashback**_

_It was the morning of December 12. Both Kim and Ron slept peacefully. Until the door opened. Kim, being a light sleeper, awoke almost immediately. _

"_Mrs. Stoppable?" the nurse whispered. Kim sat up and stretched. _

"_I'm so sorry for waking you," the nurse apologized. _

"_It's no problem," Kim answered, then turned to shake Ron's shoulder. "Ron? Wake up." Ron gradually awoke, rubbing his eyes. _

"_How's Krista doing?" he asked the nurse. _

"_Actually, that's what I came in to talk to you about." The nurse had a solemn look on her face. _

"_What's going on?" Kim asked, suddenly on alert and sensing that something was wrong. "Is our baby okay?" _

"_I'm sorry, but… I don't have all the details… but somehow…" The nurse couldn't finish. Kim and Ron didn't need her too, and didn't want to hear it. Kim cried out and burst into tears. Ron hugged his wife close, shedding tears himself. _

_Their baby girl was dead. _

_**End Flashback**_

Mrs. Possible went and sat by her daughter.

"Kimmie? Are you alright?" she asked. Kim looked up at her, her cheeks wet with tears.

"I miss her, Mom," she said. "I miss her so much." Mrs. Possible hugged her daughter and let her cry.

"I miss her too, Kimmie. I miss her too."

**A/N: **Make sure to review! Thanks!

-LP99


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Ready

**A/N: **Nothing changed in this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 6: Getting Ready**

**Cheyenne, Wyoming, December 26 **

Krista was just finishing up packing for the trip when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She turned around just as her mother poked her head into the room.

"All packed, honey?" she asked her daughter.

"Almost," Krista answered, topping off her duffle bag pile with her brand-new Pandaroo. Sure, she might be too old for stuffed animals, but Pandaroo was different. He was special.

Her mother began to close the door again. "Make sure you hurry up. We're leaving in half an hour."

Andrea Loraine Moore headed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found her husband, Thomas Benjamin Moore, finishing up paper work for their hotel. He looked up just as she entered the room.

"Hey, hon. Is she almost done?" he asked his wife. Andrea sat down next to him.

"She says she is, but you know her. It might be another hour before we leave," she answered.

"We need to be out of here by ten if we want to make it to the hotel on time. I have a meeting at seven tonight," Thomas said.

"Yes, I know. And the breakfast starts at eleven tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, and the Expo starts at eleven-thirty," Thomas clarified. "I told Krista she could just have breakfast at the hotel and head straight for the Expo, as long as she's responsible. Plus that contest thing is at one, and I don't know how long the breakfast will go." Andrea nodded. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm ready!" Krista announced. Her parents looked at each other. This was definitely something new. Their daughter was _never_ ready on time. She must really be excited.

Thomas clapped his hands as he stood up. "Alright! Let's load up the car, and then off to Denver!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside Middleton, Colorado, December 26 **

Shego entered the lair just as Drakken was finishing tuning up the hovercar. He turned to her anxiously.

"Well? Did you get everything that I need?" he asked her.

Shego handed him a manila folder. "Yeah, I got that file you wanted. Are you almost ready to start the plan?"

Drakken excitedly rifled through the pages. "Yes, the plan is almost complete. With this information, we will be ready by tomorrow."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 26**

Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch in their living room watching the news when they heard a sound they hadn't heard in a while.

_Beep beep be beep. _

Startled, Kim got up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen, where her Kimmunicator was sitting on the countertop. She picked up the watch-like device and pressed the button to answer it.

"Hey, Wade. What's the sitch?" she asked the now-twenty-three-year-old super-genius.

"Hey, Kim. I've got a hit on the site," Wade replied. "Someone stole some information from a major corporation. The file they took contained CEO reports, basic medical information, and family information. Nothing too big, but here's the super-strange part."

Kim sighed. "Of course. It's always super-strange."

"The security cameras got the thief on tape. Shego stole the file."

"_Shego?_" Kim said. Ron came in behind her just in time to hear that last sentence.

"I thought Drakken and Shego were, like, _good_ now," Ron said.

"They're supposed to be, but I guess that the good-guy life wasn't too their liking," Wade said.

Ron slapped his forehead. "Aww, man! Why can't villains ever just pick a side and stick to it? I mean, first Drakken and Shego were good, then they turned evil, then Shego was turned good and then evil again what, like five times? Then they help us save the world, and now they're evil again?"

"Uh, Ron, those five times Shego was turned good and evil was the Attitudinator's fault, not hers," Kim interjected.

"You get my point."

Kim turned back to the Kimmuinicator. "So do you have any idea what their plan is this time?"

"Not yet," Wade replied. "I'm still doing some research, but I'll let you know when I have more information."

"Thanks, Wade." Kim cut the connection and turned to Ron. "Well, I feel strangely déjà-vu-ish."

"Yeah, I feel like this has happened before," Ron said.

"I guess that's what happens when you're in the hero business." The two returned to the living room to await whatever plan Drakken had in store next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Denver, Colorado, December 26 **

Thomas Moore entered the conference room just in time to start the meeting.

"So what was so important you had to interrupt my family time?" he asked irritably. His assistant, Veronica McKellen, took a seat next to him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there was a break-in at the office last night. It seems all they took was your personal file," Veronica said. Thomas was confused. Why would they want his file? Unless…

"Is there any sign of the reports I was working on a few days ago?" he asked quickly, panic slowly setting in.

"No, sir. They took the whole file." Thomas put his fingers to his temples.

"We _need_ that information if this business is going to survive," he said. Thomas stood up and paced the room a few times before turning back to his assistant. "I want you to get the security staff on this problem right away."

"Already done, sir. Police are investigating the break-in as we speak," Veronica said proudly.

"Good. I need increased security around the perimeter of the main office. No more information is to be stolen, understood?" he asked. Veronica nodded, and wrote something down in a notebook.

"I'll get right on it, sir. Have a good night," she said. Thomas left the conference room without replying.

If that information was in the wrong hands, his career, his reputation, and his life were ruined.

**A/N:** For those of you who haven't read this before, please review. Thanks!

-LP99


	7. Chapter 7: Since When?

**A/N: **There are some changes and additions near the end of the chapter, so I hope you find them interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 7: Since When?**

**Denver, Colorado, December 27, 7 A.M.**

Drakken sat at a desk in a hotel room, looking over the information in the file. This was his greatest plan yet. And all the information he needed was now at his fingertips.

_Operation: Repossess_

Drakken now knew, after reading the file, what this company was all about. On the outside, it seemed as if it was just a normal business that sold stocks, paid close attention to the stock market, and was in constant competition with other businesses. But another side-business was carefully and very well-hidden beneath.

The people that worked there were black-market vendors. And the CEO was the company's founder and leader. According to the file, you name it, they sell it. Their main office had been transferred overseas eleven years ago to avoid scandal in the United States.

Shego looked over Drakken's shoulder at the file. "So what's the plan again?"

"When the CEO's breakfast is over, we grab Mr. Thomas Moore and hold his for ransom," Drakken explained simply.

"Why do I feel like we've done this before?" Shego asked.

"Nng… Third time's the charm." Drakken continued flipping through the file. The project's schedule, the employees involved, the owner's family…

"Wait." Shego stopped Drakken on the 'family' page of the file. "The CEO has a kid?"

Drakken squinted at the page. "It appears so. Why?"

"Why grab the CEO when he has a kid? I guarantee he will pay much more money to get his precious daughter back than what his company would pay if we just took him." The wheels began turning in Drakken's head. That could work.

"Okay. New plan. Find out where Krista Ruthie Moore will be during the breakfast. Make sure she's alone. We don't want anyone stopping us before we can even start the plan," Drakken said.

Shego opened their laptop and typed Krista's name into the database. A few entries popped up, but one caught Shego's eye immediately. "Dr. D, check this out." Drakken looked at the computer screen and squinted at the words on the website.

_Congratulations to Krista Moore for winning an exclusive interview with up-and-coming artist, Theodore Black! _

The announcement was on a website for the photography museum where the CEO's breakfast was being held. Drakken smiled evilly.

"This just keeps getting better and better!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Denver, Colorado, December 27, 12 P.M. **

Krista walked among the exhibits of photographs, thinking she had died and gone to Heaven. She got her artsy side from her mom. Her mom was always praising some new work of art or obsessing over a new photograph in her _Photographers Monthly_ magazine.

She was completely engrossed in a photograph that seemed to be taken in a helicopter above the New York skyline when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to face one of the tour guides in the museum.

"Excuse me, are you Krista Moore?" the tour guide asked. Her long brown hair was pulled in a side ponytail, and a bright red headband held her bangs back.

"Yes," Krista replied politely.

"I was just contacted by Theodore Black. He has a family emergency he needs to tend to and was wondering if you could do the interview right now," the tour guide informed her.

"Sure," Krista replied. She followed the tour guide to a room near the back of the museum. Krista entered and the door was closed behind her.

The room was small, but it had two doors at opposite ends. The only furniture was a small table and two chairs. The room was only about half the size of her own bedroom.

Krista sat in the chair facing the door she came from. She sat there for a few minutes, going over the questions in her mind. Finally, the door opened, and a figure walked through.

But he was _blue_. He did _not_ look like the picture she saw on the website.

"Um, are you Theodore Black?" Krista asked nervously.

"No," the man stated plainly. Krista stood up, sensing something was wrong. She inched her way towards the other door in the back of the room, but stopped when she heard it slam. Krista whipped around, and saw another strange figure. She had long, jet-black hair, and was wearing a green and black jumpsuit, but her skin… was _pale green_.

Krista was starting to panic. "What's going on? Where's Theodore Black?"

The man took another step forward. "He's a little… _tied up_ at the moment." He got closer, and Krista began to see a gap near the doorway. A few more steps, and then she broke out into a run toward the door. Her hand was on the door handle when a green flame burst next to the wall. She froze mid-turn. When she faced the two figures again, the woman's hands were _glowing_.

"Wh-who are you people?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out," Drakken said, sounding like a whiny kid on the playground. Krista slowly began to reach for her cell phone. But apparently she wasn't slow enough, because the man motioned for her to hand it over, and when she hesitated, the woman with the glowing hands stood next to him and gave her a glare that said, _hand it over or you're dead meat_. Krista reluctantly gave the man her cell phone, and before she knew it, her hands were being tied behind her back, and she was being pushed out the back door.

This was definitely not how she planned this vacation.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside Middleton, Colorado, December 27, 2 P.M. **

Drakken and Shego watched a security monitor as Krista paced in her small cell, obviously freaking out. She looked familiar, and they couldn't place where they'd seen her before. Then something clicked in Shego's head.

"She looks like Kim Possible and her buffoony sidekick," Shego said. Drakken squinted at the screen. He saw it too: the green eyes, the blonde hair, and the freckles. She definitely didn't look like the CEO in any way. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and when they had found a picture of his wife, she had the same shade of brown hair, and she had brown eyes. Was it possible…?

The two villains quickly did a web search on their database. An adoption file popped up. The drop-off date was December 18 eleven years ago. And the name was none other than Krista Ruthie.

"So the kid is adopted," Shego observed. "Wonder why Possible gave her up."

Drakken wasn't listening, though. He was too busy sending out a ransom email to the CEO, ordering two billion dollars for the safe return of his daughter, Krista Ruthie Moore.

Shego sighed and stared at the screen for a moment longer. It definitely wasn't like the world-famous hero to give her kid up for adoption.

_Wait a second…_

Shego quickly typed something into the database. There it was. The article that had caught her attention eleven years ago.

_The Unstoppable Team Possible Mourns The Loss Of Their Newborn Daughter_

_Hmm,_ Shego thought. _If this is their daughter, then we're not the first to kidnap her._ Shego smirked as she realized the stakes were just raised a whole lot higher.

_Seems like the kid has a lot darker of a past than she bargained for._

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	8. Chapter 8: All Or Nothing

**A/N: **Some changes here and there in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 8: All Or Nothing**

**Denver, Colorado, December 27, 2 P.M.**

"My daughter is missing!" Thomas stood next to his wife as they informed the police that Krista was missing.

"Okay, sir, calm down. Is it possible your daughter just wandered off on her own and didn't tell you?" the officer asked.

"No, not possible. Krista is very responsible. She would never go somewhere without getting our permission first," Andrea replied.

"Have you tried to contact her?" the officer continued, jotting notes in his journal.

"We've tried her cell phone six times, and it just goes to voicemail. We've also called her friend Chelsea to see if she's heard from her, but she hasn't," Thomas said.

Thomas's assistant Veronica tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, I think you should see this." She handed him his cell phone, which was opened up to his email. He had one new message in his inbox.

_If you ever want to see your daughter again, wire the address below two billion dollars by midnight tomorrow night. _

Thomas and Andrea stared wide-eyed at the email. Krista had been _kidnapped_.

"Who is this from?" Thomas asked Veronica.

"I don't know, sir. When I looked at the email address it was just a jumble of numbers and letters. And the address attached didn't help much either," Veronica replied.

The officer looked over at Thomas's phone, and got an idea. "I know someone who can figure that out for you."

Andrea looked at him hopefully. "Who?"

"Kim Possible."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 27, 2:15 P.M. **

_Beep beep be beep_

Kim pressed a button on her Kimmunicator watch and Wade's face popped up on the tiny screen.

"What up, Wade?" she asked.

"I got more information on Drakken and Shego," Wade replied. Ron, who had been sitting next to Kim on their couch, inched closer so he could hear as well.

"Spill," Kim said.

"The Denver Police Department forwarded me a ransom email. They asked me to track the address, and guess who it led to?"

"Señor Senior Junior!" Ron suddenly shouted. Both Kim and Wade stared at him.

"Uh, Ron? I think Wade means it was Drakken and Shego," Kim said.

Ron looked down sheepishly. "Oh."

Kim turned her attention back to Wade. "So who's their hostage this time?"

"It's the daughter of the CEO of a major company, Krista Moore," Wade said. Kim and Ron winced. Just hearing the name 'Krista' brought back bad memories.

"So what's their location?" Kim asked.

"Sending the coordinates to your car now," Wade replied.

"Thanks Wade. You rock," Kim said. She and Ron quickly changed into their mission gear and headed off to Denver, Colorado.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Denver, Colorado, December 27, 2:30 P.M. **

Thomas paced back and forth in his hotel room. _Kim Possible? Why_ did they have to call _Kim Possible?_

"Dear, it's going to be okay," Andrea tried to calm her husband down. Thomas stopped pacing and stared at his wife.

"It is not going to be okay. They are going to find out _everything_, Andrea!" Thomas said.

"You don't know that."

"If I thought they weren't going to find out, would I be panicking like this?" Thomas had a point. There was a very strong chance that Team Possible was going to find out everything, and that could land them in jail for life…

_**Flashback**_

_Thomas and Andrea Moore stared into the nursery. The baby they were looking for was sleeping soundly. Dr. West, one of their closest friends, came up behind them. _

"_Is everything set?" Thomas asked, turning to face his friend. _

"_Yes. Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dr. West replied. _

"_Of course. No one will ever know. As long as you keep your mouth shut," Thomas said. Dr. West took a deep breath. No one better find out. If anyone did, he would lose his job for sure and possibly go to jail. _

_He led the couple into the nursery, making sure no one else was around. Since it was two in the morning, no nurses were bustling in the hallways. They were completely alone. He made his way over to the baby they had asked for, and carefully picked her up and handed her to Andrea. _

_Andrea cradled her in her arms. "She's beautiful." _

_Thomas put a hand on her shoulder. "And in a week, she'll officially be ours." _

_**End Flashback**_

If Team Possible found out about that night, they would for sure be done for. There was a reason behind all of this, a reason they didn't want them to find out. And if they had any say in it, Team Possible wouldn't have a clue what happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside Middleton, Colorado, December 27, 3 P.M. **

Kim and Ron easily maneuvered around the dark hallways of the lair. Though this one was new, it was just like the others. All villains seemed to like to set up their lairs in the same general way.

They stopped at an arch in the hallway, which lead to the main area of the lair. Kim poked her head around the corner, but found no one in sight. She turned back to her husband.

"Okay, Ron, here's the plan-"

Kim was cut off by the sound of Drakken's voice. "THERE IS NO PLAN!" The two heroes turned toward the main lair, where they saw Drakken looking their way. Since there was no point in hiding, they emerged into the light and faced their foe.

"We've been expecting you, Kimberly Anne," he said. Kim rolled her eyes. Why did he _always _have to use her middle name?

"Okay, Drakken, I'm gonna make this easy for you for old times' sake. Just release the CEO's daughter, and _maybe_ your jail sentence will be cut down," Kim ordered.

"Why would I release my only bargaining chip? I want my money, and I'm going to get it! SHEGO!" Suddenly, a panel in the ceiling opened, and the very-familiar hovercar came just low enough for Drakken to hop in. Shego was at the controls, and there was a girl in the back who was tied up and gagged.

Kim stared at her. A rush of emotions came over her. The blonde hair, the freckles, those emerald green eyes... They could only belong to…

It was impossible, yet it all made sense now. When they had asked to see their daughter for one last time, the doctor in charge, Dr. West, had told them they had already removed the body, in case a serious and contagious infection was to blame for their daughter's death. But here, right in front of them…

"Ron, that's our daughter."

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	9. Chapter 9: I Never Thought I'd See You

**A/N: **There's a bunch of stuff changed and added near the end of the chapter. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 9: I Thought I'd Never See You Again**

**Outside Middleton, Colorado, December 27, 3:15 P.M. **

"_Ron, that's our daughter." _

It took a moment for those words to register in Ron's brain. _Our daughter…_ But Krista was dead… wasn't she? If that was their daughter than that meant this wasn't the first time she'd been kidnapped.

Before he could respond, Kim had already taken off running toward the Sloth. "Kim, wait!"

Kim whirled around. "Hurry up, Ron! I can't wait another second! Drakken and Shego have _our daughter!_" Ron sprinted toward her, and they both ran to the Sloth.

Once inside, Kim immediately pressed the button to call Wade. "Wade, we have a major sitch here."

"What's the problem, Kim?" Wade replied.

"Get Drakken and Shego's location," Kim ordered, now in full-on mission-mode. Wade quickly typed something into his computer, then pressed a button to replace his image with a GPS map.

"Can I ask why this is so urgent?" Wade asked, slightly confused.

"There's a strong chance that that girl Drakken and Shego kidnapped isn't the CEO's daughter," Kim said.

"Well, then who is she?"

"I think she's our daughter." There was silence on the other end for a moment.

"I need you to pull up all the information you can about the CEO and his wife. Look particularly for adoption records," Kim said. She heard Wade typing on the other end, assuming he was right on it.

Ron took Kim's hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. She briefly glanced at him before turning her eyes back to the road. Each one had a hope in their eyes they hadn't had for a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Denver, Colorado, December 27, 3:25 P.M. **

Thomas continued to pace around the hotel room. Five minutes ago, he had been informed of a breach in their computer security system at their company – the _real _company, not the fake façade he used for government purposes. He knew of only one person who could do that.

Kim Possible.

They knew something, and they must have been paranoid enough to send their computer genius poking through their private information. And if they found what they wanted, he was ruined.

_**Flashback**_

_Mrs. Wilson looked through the stack of papers sitting on her desk. The couple sitting in front of her seemed nice. The man, a Mr. Thomas Moore, was the CEO of a major corporation, and his wife, a Mrs. Andrea Moore, stayed at home. Even if Mr. Moore had to suddenly leave on a business trip, there would be someone still at home to take care of the child. _

_Mrs. Wilson looked up at the couple and smiled. "Well. You've cleared all our background checks and seem to be a lovely couple. Would you like to meet some of the children?" The two nodded anxiously. _

"_Is there an age you would prefer?" Mrs. Wilson asked. _

"_We were hoping for an infant," Andrea answered. Mrs. Wilson nodded and led them through the long hallways to a large, cheerful-looking room near the back. As they walked among the cribs, the couple stopped at the one Mrs. Wilson knew would be considered among the others. _

"_She's beautiful," Andrea whispered. _

"_Her name's Krista Ruthie," Mrs. Wilson answered. _

"_Krista Ruthie Moore. That sounds pretty," Andrea said. _

"_Would you like to hold her?" Mrs. Wilson asked. Andrea nodded. Mrs. Wilson took the infant from her crib and carefully placed her in Andrea's arms. Andrea cradled the infant carefully for a few minutes, before turning to her husband. _

"_She's the one," she said. Mrs. Wilson nodded. _

"_I'll get the paper work ready," Mrs. Wilson said. Andrea replaced Krista in her crib and the couple followed Mrs. Wilson. _

_This was going to be easier than they thought. _

_**End Flashback**_

Eleven years of pretending and scheming, and now their plan was going to fall apart in just a few short hours.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Near Lowerton, Colorado, December 27, 3:30 P.M. **

Drakken and Shego stopped at a small, abandoned house on the outskirts of Lowerton. As they expected, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable pulled up less than a minute after them. They stood with Krista in front of them, still bound and gagged. Car doors slammed, and then Kim and Ron broke out into a run towards them.

"Stop right there, or your daughter gets it!" Shego said as she raised a glowing hand near Krista's head. Krista was too confused to be scared. _Daughter?_ What was she talking about? Those weren't her parents.

"Just let her go," Kim said, her voice more pleading than heroic.

"Not a chance. Perhaps while we're waiting for our two billion dollars to arrive, you could explain why you gave up your only child for adoption," Drakken said. Anger burned in the two heroes' eyes.

"_We_ didn't give her up," Ron retorted.

"Gah! Enough chit chat! Shego, finish them!" Shego moved from where she was standing and charged at the two heroes. Kim, of course, charged forward as well. Ron took this chance to make his way toward where Krista and Drakken were standing.

Shego threw a punch, which Kim promptly dodged. The circled each other for a moment, neither one giving ground.

Shego decided to try and pry information from her foe while having a little fun in the process. "So why'd you give the kid up?" She knew perfectly well that in fact they had not given Krista up, but she wanted to see what kind of effect her question would have on the hero.

That question seemed to break something inside of Kim. Her eyes flashing, she replied, "_We did not give her up!_" Kim lashed out and flipped Shego over onto the ground. Shego performed a leg sweep, knocking Kim off her feet and onto the ground. Shego stood up and tried to strike a blow to her arch enemy while she was down, but Kim quickly regained her ground and avoided the strike by mere inches. Shego threw a plasma blast in Kim's direction, which Kim dodged easily.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron nearing where Krista and Drakken were. Thinking quick, her next plasma blast was aimed right between Krista and Ron, forcing Ron to stop in his tracks.

"Stop right there, or the next one will be spot on," Shego threatened. Ron growled. There was no way he was leaving here without Krista, especially now that they knew she was their daughter. He heard a van driving somewhere close to them, and when he glanced at it, he saw it was a standard-issue Global Justice vehicle. Shego was too engrossed in her fight with Kim to notice it. Ron caught Kim's eye and nodded his chin towards the oncoming van. When she took a quick glance at it, she understood what he meant. Quickly, she changed the battleground so there would be a perfect target, before darting her eyes to Ron to tell him she was ready.

Ron took the hint and called out to Shego. "Only a coward threatens a little girl!"

Shego growled at the comment. _Nobody_ called her a coward, _especially_ the sidekick. She whirled around, prepared to send the buffoon screaming to his mommy, but came face to face with the standard-issue GJ rifle. Before she knew what was happening, her hands were being cuffed behind her back, and she was being pushed towards the GJ van.

Recognizing defeat, Drakken tried to sneak away unnoticed, but was promptly tackled by a group of agents.

As Drakken and Shego were led away, Kim and Ron walked over to Krista and untied her bonds and the gag.

"Thanks," Krista said, still slightly confused about what they had said about her being their daughter.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Krista hesitated before asking another question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kim, and this is Ron," Kim replied, indicating her husband who stood next to her. "How old are you?"

"Eleven." Kim and Ron's hearts pounded even more. The only question left to ask was…

"What's your full name?" Ron asked.

"Krista Ruthie Moore." Kim almost fainted right there. It was true. This was their daughter, standing right here in front of them.

"Look, this is going to sound really crazy, but… I think you're our daughter," Ron said. Krista took a step back. Were they crazy? Her parents were back at the hotel…

"We can do a blood test if you want," Ron continued, seeing the look on Krista's face.

Figuring it was the only way to clear things up – and to prove that her _real _parents were back in Denver – Krista agreed.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	10. Chapter 10: Why?

**A/N: **There are some major changes and additions in this chapter. By the way, some credit needs to be given to a plotline I modeled part of Andrea's past off of. I based it on a plotline from the _Pretty Little Liars_ books (_Wanted_) by Sara Shepard. I don't own them, they belong to their owners. If it was in the books, it isn't mine, so I'm not doing it for money, just fun and practice and I thought the idea would fit nicely into the part of her past that forms some of her personality. So that's just a little disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 10: Why?**

**Denver, Colorado, December 27, 4:15 P.M. **

Thomas and Andrea stood in the lobby of the hotel. Five minutes ago, they had gotten a call from Krista saying she was okay and was on her way back. She had sounded really strange, like she didn't really want to talk to them.

Did she know?

Thomas turned and faced his wife, pointing an accusatory finger in her direction. "This is all your sister's fault! If she hadn't of pressured you into doing this, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"_Her_ fault? You're just as much at fault here, Thomas! _You_ went right along with this!" Andrea shot back.

Thomas made a point of turning on his heel and going to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Andrea called after him.

"To call our lawyer," Thomas replied shortly. Andrea followed him up. She had a pretty good idea of what lawyer he was calling, but she didn't feel like dealing with Hank Perkins right now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Near Denver, Colorado, December 27, 4:05 P.M. **

Krista stared at the results of the blood test in her hands. It was true? These were her real parents, sitting right in front of her?

She felt a lump in her throat as she voiced the question she'd heard asked many times that day. "Why did you give me up?"

"Krista, we didn't give you up," Kim said. "We wanted to keep you so much. The day after you were born, we were told you had died during the night. Now it's obvious someone had kidnapped you."

"But who? Who would do something like that?" Krista asked. Kim and Ron looked at each other. Before they left, they had gotten a call from Wade with the information they had requested. And it didn't look good.

"We think it was your other parents, Thomas and Andrea," Ron said. Krista was taken aback. It couldn't be them. They had treated her like their own child. They couldn't be kidnappers.

"No. No, it has to be a mistake. They adopted me. They were nice to me!"

"Krista, just because they were nice to you doesn't mean they didn't take you from us," Kim said. "There's something you don't know about your father. He runs a black market corporation underneath his CEO business."

"W-what?" Krista stuttered.

"The black market steals and trades things illegally… including children," Ron said. Something snapped inside Krista, and her eyes watered with tears. They had never _really_ cared for her. She was just _business_, not their child. Suddenly, she felt like she didn't know them anymore. Were those countless birthday gifts and parties really for her? Or were they just a pity gift, something to keep the ruse going? Her life felt like such a joke now, and she was the main act. Why would they do this to her? _Why?_ Tears slipped down her cheeks, and Kim and Ron tentatively hugged their daughter.

_Their daughter._ It felt so good to say that, especially since they thought they'd never be able to say it again. All these years, they hadn't even thought about trying for another child because the trauma of what happened with their first was just too much to handle. They couldn't bear going through that again.

When the Global Justice van pulled up to the Denver hotel, Krista had made a decision. She had to confront her 'parents.' She had to know why they had done what they did.

The lying ended here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Denver, Colorado, December 27, 4:30 P.M. **

Thomas and Andrea were sitting at the desk in the hotel room when they heard the door open. They stood up and were thrilled to see Krista.

But they weren't so thrilled to see the two people standing behind her.

Andrea mustered up an innocent mother's face and rushed to hug Krista. "Krista, sweetie! I'm so glad you're safe!"Krista did not return the hug.

Thomas tried to look innocent himself. "Thank you two so much for rescuing our daughter."

Ron couldn't contain himself. Thomas could've sworn he saw his eyes glow blue for a moment.

"_Your_ daughter?" Ron spat bitterly. "I believe you mean _our_ daughter."

Andrea released Krista from the hug and stood up to face Kim and Ron. "No, he means _our_ daughter."

"I know what happened, Mrs. Moore," Krista said. Andrea was taken aback. This was the first time Krista hadn't called her 'Mom.'

"Krista, what did they tell you? Whatever they said, they're lying," Thomas said. "You're our daughter, and we're your parents. Come over here." Krista didn't move an inch.

"Krista Ruthie Moore, I said get over here _now_!" Thomas yelled. Krista flinched. She'd never heard him yell like that. It was kind of scary. But she still didn't move.

Thomas was seething. This was _not _about to fall apart. Not now, after all these years.

"Krista, listen to your father," Andrea said.

"He's _not_ my father," Krista spat. "He's a horrible criminal. And I never want to see him again." Thomas was dumbfounded. _No one_, especially an eleven-year-old girl, called him a horrible criminal. Without thinking, Thomas lashed out and slapped Krista across the face so forcefully she fell on the ground. Krista cried out and touched her stinging cheek. He just _hit_ her. There was an audible silence in the room. You could cut the tension with a knife.

That was a _bad_ move.

Ron's eyes glowed even brighter as he took a step toward Thomas. Thomas tried to punch him, but Ron caught his arm in mid-swing. He glared at the man – no, _coward_ – in front of him.

"_Don't you DARE touch our daughter again._" The coldness of Ron's words sent fear shooting through Thomas. But he refused to show it.

Kim knelt down next to Krista. "Krista, are you okay?"

A tear slipped down Kirsta's cheek. "He hit me. He's _never_ hit me before."

"And he'll never get the chance to do it again," Kim said.

Thomas tried to swing at Ron with his other free hand, but Ron caught that one as well. Ron twisted his arms behind his back.

"Only a _coward_ hits a little girl," Ron hissed. He shoved Thomas forward, and Thomas stumbled, but kept standing. He looked over at Krista, and saw she was crying.

"Why did you do it?" Krista whispered. "Why did you take me away from them?"

"For the last time, _you're our daughter!_" Thomas tried to salvage his plan.

"Give it up!" Kim yelled back. "We took a blood test! She's _our_ daughter."

"You wanna know why we did it?" Andrea yelled. "It's because _you_ ruined my sister's life!" She pointed accusingly at Kim.

Kim was confused. "_I_ ruined your sister's life?"

"She was going to be the most famous, extreme, celebrity in the world, and _you_ took that away from her so fast it was freaky. You ruined her life, so we ruined yours." The wheels began turning in Kim's head. _Extreme. Freaky. _

Andrea's sister was _Adrenna Lynn_.

_**Flashback**_

_Andrea was led to an alcove by a cop. She sat down in the plastic chair, and picked up the phone from holder. The plastic phone felt grimy in her hands. In fact, this whole place seemed grimy. She looked closer at the solid window of bullet-proof glass in front of her. It was obvious it hadn't been cleaned in a while. _

_Another figure appeared on the other side of the glass, picking up their own phone from their holder. _

"_Andrea?" Adrenna Lynn questioned. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to see how you were," Andrea replied. "God, Lynn, I don't know how this happened!" _

_Adrenna Lynn grimaced at her sister's calling her by her middle name. She hated it when people did that. "I'll tell you how it happened. That freaky teen hero, Kim Possible, busted me, that's how it happened!" _

"_Kim Possible?" Andrea asked. The name sounded familiar. She vaguely remembered reading about her in the paper once. _

"_Yeah. Totally ratted me out as a fake just as I was in the middle of an extreme, freaky stunt. Ruined my career," Adrenna Lynn replied, sitting back in the chair. _

"_Your stunts weren't fake," Andrea said, confused. When they were little, Andrea always used to copy Adrenna Lynn, imitating her as she practiced her gymnastics and explored acrobatics (much to their parents' dismay). Adrenna Lynn would get so upset sometimes at Andrea's constant badgering and imitations, that she would constantly complain to their parents. Andrea always defended herself with her one excuse: Andrea was born with a condition that didn't allow her to play sports or run around outside like a normal kid would do. It somehow aggravated her, making her hyperventilate, almost like an extreme form of asthma. Her muscles were usually weak: when she imitated the handstands, she could barely hold it for half a second before falling down. Dancing was the only thing she was allowed to do, and even then, it was only a ballet class to help strengthen her muscles. When she was ten, she tried to imitate a stunt where Adrenna Lynn hung upside down from the monkey bars and somehow lowered herself into a handstand. Because of her condition and weak muscles, Andrea fell off the monkey bars, breaking her arms and nearly breaking her neck. After that (and a stern lecture from the doctor and her parents), Andrea took more interest in watching her sister and cheering her on as she performed her stunts. In a way, she lived vicariously through her, pretending it was her who was doing the stunts. _

_There was a time, however, when Andrea took that too far. She would pretend to actually _be_ her sister, stealing her room, talking to her friends, reading her diary. It got so bad, her parents took her to a therapist for years. She got better, but sometimes she still pretended she wasn't Andrea, but Adrenna Lynn. _

_Adrenna Lynn broke her sister out of her thoughts. "Most of them weren't. But some of them… well, you can't _really_ expect me to jump off the top of a building blindfolded wearing nothing but a bungee rope can you? Some of them I _had_ to fake." _

_Andrea gritted her teeth. With her sister in jail, she couldn't revisit the joy she felt as a child while pretending to do the stunts. There would be no way for her to somehow live the childhood she never got to have through her sister. She wouldn't get to deny who she was anymore. _

_Suddenly, a rage built up inside of Andrea. She would avenge her sister. _

"_I swear to you, Lynn, I will get revenge on Kim Possible for you, no matter how long it takes." _

_**End Flashback**_

Andrea was broken out of her thoughts by Kim.

"Adrenna Lynn was a criminal, and you know it," Kim said.

"She was talented and you ruined her career!" Andrea shot back.

"_Please_. She faked all those stunts!" Andrea screamed and lunged forward. _Nobody_ trash-talked her sister. Kim pulled Krista out of the way, and Andrea landed on the ground in front of the door.

And in front of a Global Justice Agent.

"Thomas Benjamin Moore, Andrea Loraine Moore, you two are under arrest for kidnapping, being in possession of stolen goods, and being affiliated with the black market. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held against you in court. You have the right to an attorney…" The agent continued as Thomas and Andrea were led out of the room in handcuffs.

Ron's aura dimmed until it was gone altogether. He went and joined Kim and Krista outside in the hallway.

"So, Krista. Are you ready to meet your _real_ family?" Ron asked his daughter. Krista nodded. She was nervous, but something told her everything was going to be okay after all. She followed her parents – her _real _parents – out to the parking lot.

She had a family to meet.

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


	11. Chapter 11: Welcome Home

**A/N: **There are a few changes and additions in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Moore is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**Chapter 11: Welcome Home**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 17, 6:00 P.M. **

Kim pulled the Sloth up to her parents' house. She and Ron got out of the front seats, and Krista got out the back, her heart pounding and her stomach feeling like there were a bunch of butterflies in it. She stopped and looked at the front of the house: A brown brick front, with different shapes of windows and a wrap-around porch. It was smaller than her old house, but to her it seemed more like a home now than her old one had ever been. Hesitantly, she followed her parents up the front walk.

Ron rang the doorbell. A few moments later, the door opened, and Krista saw an older version of Kim standing in the doorway.

"Kimmie! Ron! So glad you're home! How'd the mission go?" Anne Possible hugged her daughter and son-in-law, not noticing the blonde eleven-year-old standing behind them until she pulled back.

"Oh! Who's this?" Anne asked. She looked an awful lot like Kim and Ron, but maybe it was just a coincidence.

Kim and Ron smiled at each other, then gently pushed Krista in front of them.

"Mom, I would like you to meet your granddaughter, Krista Ruthie _Stoppable_," Kim introduced. It took a moment for those words to register in Anne's brain, and when they did, her eyes brimmed with tears. _Her granddaughter._

"James! James, come here!" she called to her husband. James Possible appeared in the front hallway.

"What's all the yelling about, Anne?" he asked his wife. Anne ran to her husband and led him toward the door.

"Hello, Kimmie-Cub. Ronald. Who's this?" James asked, indicating Krista.

"James, this is our granddaughter, Krista," Anne told her husband with joy. Kim thought she saw a tear in her father's eye for a moment.

"Krista, these are your grandparents, Grandma Anne and Grandpa James," Kim said.

"Um, hi," Krista said nervously. She wasn't very good at meeting new people. Especially a long-lost family she never knew she had.

Anne couldn't contain herself. She rushed forward and hugged the granddaughter she thought she'd never see again. Krista tentatively returned the hug.

"Where are the Tweebs?" Kim asked her father.

"They'll be over in a few minutes for dinner. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to finally meet their niece," James said.

Kim, Ron, and Krista finally came into the house and settled into the living room. When Jim and Tim got there, there was another round of introductions and hugging.

"This is your Uncle Tim and Uncle Jim," Kim said. Ron's parents and little sister, who was now thirteen, even came over, and then Krista got to meet Grandpa Gene, Grandma Beth, and Aunt Hanna. It was slightly awkward and overwhelming for Krista. She was meeting and learning about eleven years' worth of family in just one night.

"So, Krista, what are your hobbies?" Anne asked her granddaughter.

"I've danced since I was two," Krista replied. "But I've kind of been thinking of learning some gymnastics."

"She gets that from her mother," James said.

"Do you have any favorite restaurants?" Tim asked her.

"Bueno Nacho is my favorite," Krista said.

"And that's from her father," Kim said. Everyone laughed.

"You know, Krista, your father invented the Naco when he and Kim were in high school," Gene said.

"Yeah, and then his head got so big, he could've worn that sombrero roof," Kim said, playfully elbowing Ron.

"Hey, you would've done the same thing if you got your hands on ninety-nine million dollars!" Ron defended himself. Kim kissed him on the cheek.

The night waned away, the family happily talking and laughing together. By midnight, Krista had long since gone to bed, having been exhausted from the day's events. Before heading off to the guest room, Kim and Ron looked in on their daughter sleeping peacefully in Kim's old room. They smiled at her, and Kim whispered into the darkness.

"Welcome home, baby girl."

**A/N: **Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


End file.
